The Lab Rats go to an amusement park
by darrylnewman99
Summary: When the Lab Rats see a Commercial on TV about an amusement park that's opening the next day at 8:00 AM/Will they skip school or just wait until after school ?
1. Chapter 1

The Lab Rats go to an Amusement Park

Chapter 1

It was Tuesday Evening and Leo and his friends were in the front room watching TV. Bree has the Remote and she is flicking through all the boring channels. Everyone sighed wishing that there was something good on TV for once.

Ugh Bree said in an Angry tone. "Why is there nothing good on TV?! "I know right" said Leo. "Guys we shouldn't be trying to watch TV, Our homework is more important "Chase Said. Everyone look at Chase like Dude Seriously? What? I am just saying Chase said in an innocent voice. "Maybe Chase is right" Leo said doing our homework will get our minds of TV. "Ok Fine Bree said" lets go do our homework". Everyone got up about to go down to the lab when a commercial for an Amusement park came on. The commercial said that they have over 20 rides and tickets are ½ off on the First Day! We need to be the first people in line when they open tomorrow Adam said excitedly. "I agree with Adam" Bree said. "Alright were going to our first Amusement park "chase said everyone got into a big group hug and broke off when they heard the last part of the commercial. "Doors open at 8:00 AM Wednesday. 8:00 AM?! Leo said" We can't go we have school tomorrow. Ugh everyone said at the same time. This isn't fair! Adam said angrily "We won't get our tickets ½ off. What if we ask Davenport if we can skip school tomorrow chase said." Chase that will never work "Bree said. It's worth a shot Leo said. As they were talking on the couch Davenport walks through the front door. Hey Guys davenport said. Mr. Davenport can we skip school tomorrow so we can go to the amusement park please! Adam said on his knees with his hands together. NO WAY! Davenport said in a shock voice. But, But but Leo said. No Buts there is no way I am letting my kids skip school for a stupid amusement park End of Discussion Davenport said leaving the room. See I Told u Bree said in a sarcastic tone. Well we better get started on our homework Leo said. Everyone then got up and went down to the lab to do their homework.

9:30 PM

Everyone had just finished dinner and was heading to bed. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were all talking and came up with a solution to their Amusement park problem. "So Tomorrow at 6:45 we will leave out in discrete before Tasha and Davenport wake up and leave a note saying"Prinicpal Perry needs to see us before school starts so we left out early Chase said . Well we better get to bed Leo said "so we can wake up at 6:25 tomorrow". Everyone said Good night and headed towards their bedrooms/capsules.

what do you guys think ? Write a review if you could I am in the process of working on chapter 2 so it should be uploaded Soon. thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6:20 AM

Its 6:20 and Leo's Alarm clock goes off in his room. It's Loud enough for Leo to hear and not too loud to wake his parent up in the next bedroom. Leo then Gets out of his bed throws on his Clothes, brushes his teeth, Puts the note on the table and tip toes to the elevator. After Leo gets out of the elevator he sees his siblings dressed and ready to go.

Did u leave the note on the table? Chase said to Leo."Yep Leo said I left it where Davenport would see it. Ok Good Chase said. Now does everyone have everything they need? Yes everyone said in unison. Alright then let's go have some fun! Adam said" .Everyone then went to the garage right next to the lab and got into Adams Car.

6:30 AM

Everyone has got into the car and Adam Turns the key. On the Cars Dashboard it reads. 6:30 AM, 45 degrees Fahrenheit. The in-car computer then says Good Morning Adam where would like to go? 6273 Main Street Adams Says. Ok you have selected 6273 Main Street is this correct? The Computer says. Yes Adam says. "Ok It will take 45 minutes to get to 6273 Main Street from your current location hit on the Start route button at the top of the screen when ready" said the computer. Adam then pushed on the start route button .He then drove out of the driveway and turned right. As Adam was driving Bree was looking at chase and he looked concerned. What's Wrong Chase? Bree said' What if he get caught? Then we will be grounded forever. Don't worry chase Leo said from the passenger seat. Everything will be ok. I hope your right Leo chase said in an unconfident tone. Davenport has to work on some new inventions Bree said" He is going to be too busy working. "Oh Yeah"Chase said in a happier tone. Now I am not worried about getting caught. See I told u Leo said Butting in. Just enjoy today we deserve this day off. Leo does make a good point Adam said. We only have 30 minutes left until we get to the amusement park. So hang in there Adam said talking to his sibling's.

6:55 AM at the Davenport Household

Donald and Tasha Finally Wake up at 6:55. We see Donald making a pot of coffee for him and Tasha. While the coffee is brewing he goes to the lab to wake up Adam, Bree and Chase.

Adam, Bree Chase? Where are u Donald Says. That's Weird where could they have gone? Donald then goes back upstairs to get a cup of coffee and he sees Tasha reading the note the lab rats left. Hi Honey Donald said to Tasha. What's that you're reading? It's a note from the kids Tasha Said. What does it say? Donald asked curiously. It says that they left early because Principal Perry wanted to talk to them. Oh ok Donald said. So what are you up to today Mrs. Davenport? Oh nothing much Tasha says taking a sip of her coffee. "I have a meeting this afternoon and then I am headed to the Spa. "Same here Donald said taking a sip of coffee. "It's Wednesday so I need to get my legs Waxed. Tasha then looked at the time on her phone and rushed backed into the bedroom and took a long shower in the bathroom inside their bedroom. Donald is reading the newspaper and finishing his cup of coffee. Tasha comes back out of the bathroom with her everyday clothes on, grabbing her keys and heading towards the door. "I will be back later this evening" Tasha said opening the door. "Me and the girls are going out to Fresno this morning. Ok have a good day sweetie Donald said with a smile. You to Tasha said leaving out and closing the door. Donald then got up from the stool and headed down the lab to work until his appointment at 12:00.

Write a review if you could. I am in the process of working on Chapter 3 so look for it in the story soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

7:15 AM

The Lab rats have finally made it to amusement park that took them forty five minutes to get to. Since its only 7:15 they need to form a line by the entrance doors to wait until 8:00. Were Here! Adam said excitedly and look no one is in line. As they get out of the car they see four more cars pulling up into the parking lot. The four ran as fast as they could to get in the front before the other people. But one person cut in line and Adam took care of them. Hey! You can't cut Adam said. Yeah what is u going to do about it? Said the man. Adam then picks up the man with one hand and threw him into the back of the line using his super strength. WOW! Leo said "You threw that guy far! "Yep I just drove 45 minutes to come here and I am not about to let no one cut in line" Adam said. The lab rats waited and waited in line till 8:00 AM. Bree said "I can't believe we disobey Davenports Rules. Who I am kidding? "We are finally Normal Teenagers". "I just hope we won't get caught" Chase said in a panic. "Well if we do it's totally worth being grounded" Leo said to his siblings.

8:00 AM

Its 8:00 and the park have officially opened. They first got their tickets then look around for a good ride to get on. What about that one? Bree pointed to a tall blue roller coaster that goes up and then turns upside down. Similar to the Gatekeeper at Cedar point. "That seems like a good one to start with" Leo said running towards the ride to be first. As the ride operator was letting the lab rats on to the ride, Adam jumped in front of chase and said "Sorry Chase you're too short to ride. Maybe next time. Chase then punches Adam in the stomach and walks past him going into the cart. "I was just kidding" Adam said holding his stomach with one hand and walking into the cart Bree, Chase and Leo were in. As they sat down the Ride Operator said" We have Three Rules, Number one-"Always keep your hands and feet in the cart at all times. Number Two-"No Food or Beverages in the cart what so ever "and Number Three-"Have fun". The lever was then pulled forward and the cart went up to the top of the coaster. Then the cart went down the coaster hill, flipping upside down and everyone started screaming. "AAAHHHHH"! Adam said at the top of his lungs. The Operator then changed the speed from 67 Miles per hour to 75 Miles per hour. The screaming got even louder but you could tell everyone was having fun. "This is more fun than doing Complicated Math Problems for homework "chase screamed. Everyone was still screaming until the ride came to a complete stop. Everyone got off feeling dizzy but satisfied. The lab rats met right outside the coaster so they could discuss where to go next. "That was…. Leo then ran over to a bush and threw up a little bit for being so dizzy. Leo then ran back to his sibling's and finished his sentence. AWESOME! "What's next"? "Oh what about that one "Chase said pointing to a gray ride that brings you all the way up and then back down super-fast. Same thing as the Power Tower. That's my 3rd Favorite one Leo said holding his stomach about to throw up a 2nd Time. They all headed towards the Ride but Leo then stopped dead in his tracks. "Leo what's wrong? Adam said feeling concerned. "I am about to ….Blaah. Throw up said Leo finishing his sentence. "Are you going to be ok"? Bree asked. "Yeah I will be ok" Leo said. They all started to walk towards the ride for even more fun.

I am now working on Chapter 4 at the moment. So expect to see it soon.

Write a Review if you could.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay on Chapter 4 I needed to get some homework done the night before.

11:37 AM

While the Lab Rats were still having fun at the amusement park. Principal Perry had noticed that Adam, Bree, Chase or Leo had shown up for school this morning. Then a Student Walked to Perry and told her that the lab rats had skipped school. She then questioned the student on how they found that out.

"How do you know they skipped school? Perry said curiously.

"I was on Facebook this morning before school and saw that Adam had done a status update that said "My siblings and I are skipping school today to go to the new amusement park that just opened. Today is going to be a good day. –With, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport and Leo Dooley.

Perry then looked at the kids phone and said" You have anyone evidence?

"Yes I do" said the student, "Adam also took pictures and posted them on his page".

"Wait until I tell Davenport said Perry with an Evil smile on her face. Perry then walked into her office, pick up the phone and dialed Davenports Number.

11:45 AM

Donald was driving to the spa to get his weekly wax when he heard his com set vibrate. Donald then pushed on it and said "Hello.

"Don its Terry Perry.

"Hey Principal Perry what's up"?

"Oh Nothing I just wanted to ask you a question". "Where are your kids right now?

"At School in class, why? Donald asked

"Your kids are not in class". "There at that new amusement park" Perry said.

THERE WERE?! "I CANT BELIEVE MY OWN KIDS DISOBEYED MY RULES! Donald said furiously. "Thank you for call Principal Perry I will take of them from here."

"No problem" Perry then hangs up the phone. Donald then got of the car and went inside the spa.

2:30 PM

The Lab Rats have just arrived back at the Davenport Household. As they enter the house they see Donald on the couch looking at them suspiciously.

"Hey Guys, How was School? Donald said curiously

"School?" I mean school yeah school was good" said Chase nervously

"Ok so where are your book bags"? Donald asked

"Oh um we must have left them at school" Bree said butting in.

"So all of you forgot your book bags"? Donald said curiously

"Were forgetful" Leo said

"Actually Leo your right" Said Donald going towards the kitchen

"I am"? Leo said

"Yep. Because apparently you guys don't understand what no means" Said Donald

"I don't get it? Said Adam looking at his sibling's confused

"I mean, you guys went behind my back and went to that Amusement park when I told you not to". Said Donald

"Us? Bree said "We would never do that. Right guys?

"Right they all said in unison.

Donald then brings all their book bags to where the lab rats were standing and said

"You didn't leave your book bags at school". "You left them in the lab" said Donald

"Also Adam posted pictures of you guys at the park with a caption under it saying "Skipped school today, having fun with my sibling's at the amusement park. Donald said reading from his phone.

Bree, Chase and Leo looked at Adam and gave him a dirty look.

"What? I wanted all the kids at school to know how much fun we were having. Said Adam in an innocent voice.

Leo then walks up to Donald and said "So does this mean were grounded?

"Yep for THREE MONTHS! Said Donald

"WHAT?! Said the lab rats.

"Yep, maybe next time you will listen to my orders". Donald then walks out of the living room.

The lab rats then sit down on the couch and start complaining

"Three Months"? "That's not fair" said Leo

"Yeah Mr. Davenport went overboard" said Bree

"But we might have gotten away with it if somebody didn't post pictures on Facebook" Chase said looking at Adam.

"I told you I wanted all the other kids to know that were cool.

"Yeah were the ones who get to do chores inside the house for the next 90 Days. "Were so cool" Bree said sarcastically.

"Well let's just hope we didn't miss too much of school-work today said Leo.

"Yeah hopefully" chase said in a sad voice.

The lab rats then get up from the couch and walk downstairs to the lab to go talk some more.

I am now working on Chapter should be up by Tomorrow morning or sooner. Write a review if you could


	5. brief message

Brief message

Dear Fan Fiction readers

I know that I said that chapter 5 would be up this morning and it's not.

I apologize for that and I will have it up ASAP.

Sorry for the inconvenience

Darrylnewman99


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

7:55 AM

Its 5 minutes before school starts and the lab rats are sitting on the benches at school, talking when principal Perry walks up to them with a stack of papers.

"Hi Principal Perry" said Bree

"Hello" said Perry

"What's with all those papers"? Leo said curiously

"Oh these? Perry said looking at the papers. "This all the school work you missed yesterday".

Everyone look at each other.

"We had all that schoolwork from one day"? Bree said curiously

"Yep yesterday was a day of nothing but work for the students". Perry said handing the stack of papers to Leo.

"Also you have detention for the rest of the semester".

The first period bell rings and the students are all in class, Except for the lab rats

"Your all late Perry said "That makes you have one extra week of detention, "All that homework is due tomorrow and your detentions start today after school from 3:00-6:00. "So have fun with that".

Perry then smiles and walks away, leaving the lab rats in the main hallway.

"On Second Thought maybe skipping school was not such a good idea" said Leo talking to his siblings.

"Yeah Leo is right" said Chase grabbing his things for class.

"Well there is a way that Davenport will forget about him grounding us and Perry giving us detention Adam said "We can grab the neural scrambler and erase their memories"!

"Adam are u crazy? Chase said "If we get caught then we will be in even more trouble".

"Yeah your right Adam said. "We can kidnap them, driving all the way to Mexico and leave them there".

"They can use their cell phones to get help" Bree said

"Yeah your right" Adam said in sad tone. "I will think of something, but we need to get to class"

They all ran up the stairs to their 1st Period Class before they get in more trouble.

The lab rats then knew from now on to always listen to Davenport and Tasha and follow their rules. But if something like this comes up again they will definitely take the opportunity. They're Teenagers and they're going to do teenage things. So the cycle will start all over again.

THE END

Please write a review if you could

I will be writing another lab rats story soon. So look for some more stories by darrylnewman99

And if you have any ideas for a lab rats story then message me.


End file.
